Waiting
by romanceaddict3320
Summary: Edward and Alphonse came back to see Winry for her birthday Ed i need reviews! if you want me 2 make better stories i need critiques out of the 42 people that have read this 0 have reviewd! so review please!


Hey i know it's been ages since i updated. people are bugging me about a zutara story i should be working on. i have been working on it. it just isn't on the computer yet. (it's acctually still scribled in the margines of my math notebook :) hehe) any way here you go this is edward and winry because i love this pairing and i haven't been able to get this idea out of my head for ages.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. but if i did the movie would have a better ending and Ed and Winry would be together FOREVER! twitch

* * *

Winry yawned loudly as she made her way down the stairs. It was another day. Another day full of waiting.

It seemed like that was all she did anymore. She sighed and looked out the window, past the hills and buildings. She searched the horizon for the two boys who never came. She half wished they would come so that she could see them again.

But that wish was selfish and the rest of her wished that they wouldn't come because their coming meant that they had gotten hurt again. Those boys were more broken then they knew. Ed especially.

She sighed and turned away from the window. Aunt Pinako shook her head sadly; those boys didn't even realize what they put Winry through.

"You look like you need some sleep. Go back to bed. The shop is closed today anyway because I have to go into town. Now go upstairs," Aunt Pinako said as she ushered Winry back up the steps.

Winry didn't even have the strength to argue. She collapsed back on the bed without even bothering to use the blanket as the front door slammed and Pinako left the house.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Winry rolled over on her bed and pulled the covers closer. Covers? Where had they come from. When she had fallen asleep they had still been on the floor and Aunt Pinako wouldn't be back yet.

Her eyes snapped open to look at the chair next to her bed. He was back. He was asleep.

Silently Winry picked up her wrench and with an angry roar she chucked it at the short alchemist's head.

"What the heck was that for," Edward screamed! He turned to face Winry who had tears brimming in her eyes.

"Why didn't you call and… and… your chest…" Winry faltered as she saw the deep tears in his flesh. The tears broke loose from her eyes and streamed down her face slowly.

"No… don't do that. It isn't as bad as it looks," Ed whispered. He looked away from her as she stood up and came to stand next to him.

He had already taken his auto-mail arm and leg off and had an extra auto-mail leg on.

She trailed a finger gently down the deep gash on his chest. She peeled back the bloody bandages on his head and gasped. He was so badly hurt.

She pulled him in tightly for a hug as tears sprang from her eyes, wetting his bandages. He hugged her back just as tightly.

"I'm so sorry," Ed whispered, "I was on my way here when it happened."

"But you only ever come when your auto-mail is busted. You don't care about me anymore," Winry said softly, on the verge of tears again.

Edward looked at her, disgusted with himself. "How could you think that? I don't tell you things because I want you to be safe. I don't want anything like this to ever happen to you! I have to protect you," Ed said angry at himself for letting her believe for so long that he didn't care.

"I was coming for you. Happy Birthday Winry," Edward whispered softly.

"You actually remembered…" Winry said with wonder.

"Of course. I have a present for you too, but you have to wait till later to get it," Edward said with a malicious grin.

Winry glared at him and said, "Where's your auto-mail? What's the damage to my precious?"

"No," Ed said simply, "no auto-mail today. Today we are all going out to have fun."

"Wow Ed, didn't know that was in your SMALL vocabulary," Winry said evilly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL ENOUGH TO GET CRUSHED BY AN ANT," Screamed and angry Ed! His eye twitched angrily and he glared at Winry.

Winry giggled and gave him another hug. "I'm really glad you came," Winry whispered.

"Me too," Ed replied.

"Brother, is Winry awake yet? Don't wake her up," Alphonse said as his armor clanked going up the stairs.

"I'm awake Al," Winry said, pulling away from Ed and wiping away the traces from her tears.

Al entered the room and saw a blushing Edward and a smiling Winry who both looked like they had just woken up.

"Brother, I told you not to fall asleep. I know you wanted to watch her and be here incase she woke up but your tired too. You shouldn't be walking around," Alphonse said calmly as he proceeded to drag Ed from the room.

"No. I'll sleep tomorrow. I'm spending today with Winry," Ed said. A deep blush rose on his cheeks and he looked anywhere but at them. The floor boards had suddenly become remarkably interesting for no apparent reason.

"Ok brother, but you are going to sleep all day tomorrow," Alphonse said sternly.

Ed nodded slowly and raised his eyes from the floor to lock on Winrys. She smirked and took his left hand, dragging him down the stairs.

"I'm starved and I bet you two haven't eaten yet either. Let's get some breakfast," Winry shouted as she pulled Ed behind her.

"Technically, Win, it's lunch or almost dinner," Ed said smiling, "you've been asleep for a while, it's almost three o'clock."

Winry gasped. She had never slept so late in her entire life. "Well, I want pancakes," Winry said, recovering quickly.

"You guys can cook. I'm just gonna sit here and relax," Ed said as he pulled away from Winry and sat down on the couch.

Winry glared at him "What do you think your doing? Get your lazy state alchemist butt over here and help us," Winry snarled.

Ed smirked and said slowly, "one hand." A wide, self-satisfied grin spread across his face.

Winry smiled back and pulled out her wrench. "You have approximately zero seconds to get over here and start mixing pancake batter," Winry said with a glare that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

Ed recoiled and stood up. He walked over and tried pathetically to stir the pancake batter without being able to hold the bowl.

The attempt ended when the bowl fell over and the batter landed on Winry. She stood still for a second before taking a handful of the batter and flinging it at Ed.

He ducked and it hit Al. Al retaliated by throwing batter at Winry. And so it went on until Al decided he was going to go get the batter off before any of it got to his seal.

Ed and Winry were more determined than ever. Ed was at a disadvantage. He only had one arm. Not that he would have fought her with his auto-mail arm. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Ha," Winry gloated as she straddled him and pinned his arm above his head. With her other hand she dripped pancake batter over his face.

Ed glared at her. She just smiled back and dropped more batter on his head.

Ed smirked and kicked the counter hard, causing the bowl of batter to tip off the edge of the counter and spill all of its contents on Winry's head.

Winry glared at Ed as the batter dripped off her forehead and into her eyes. She shivered slightly as his fingers wove between her slippery ones and his eyes seemed to look right through her.

"I'm back," yelled Aunt Pinako as she entered the room. The two teenagers sprung apart and refused to meet her gaze.

Pinako let out a low laugh. "Well Edward, when did u get back," she asked.

"Around ten. I put my auto-mail on the table in the work room," Ed said, rubbing the back of his neck with his good hand.

Winry gave him a confused look and he didn't meet her gaze.

"Well seeing as it is almost 4:30 and I don 't think that we are going to be eating any pancakes today why don't you two clean up your mess and then we can all go out for a nice dinner," Aunt Pinako said softly as she made her way out of the room.

Winry turned to glare at Edward. She couldn't help but laugh at how funny he looked. His hair was stuck up at odd angles and he had batter smears all over. She stopped laughing though when she remembered that she probably looked about the same.

She sighed. "Well, we had better get started. I know that I'm still hungry and you… well you're always hungry," Winry said with a giggle.

Ed glared at her. "Actually right now I want to eat some pancake batter," He said slowly. He leaned over and wiped a trail of batter of her cheek and licked his finger.

Winry blushed and looked at the floor. "We both need showers. I'll use the shower next to my room and you can use the downstairs one," Winry said quickly and ran up the stairs before she could start babbling.

Ed stared after her. He sighed and walked over to take a shower. Pancake batter was stickier than he had ever given it credit for.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hurry up Winry," yelled Pinako!

'I would If I could' Winry thought, staring wildly around the room. She had no shirt to wear. Well she had her tube top but that wasn't really appropriate for a nice 16th birthday dinner.

All of her other shirts were… Ed's old t-shirts. She sighed and grabbed one at random, pulling it over her head and wrapping herself tightly in jacket.

She raced down the stairs and ran Edward over as he headed up the stairs. "Sorry Ed. I didn't see you. Maybe if you were a bit taller I would have but… well," Winry sighed in mock exasperation.

Edward glared at her. "That's got to be a crime, making fun of someone after you run them over," Ed said sourly.

She grabbed is hand and pulled him up off the floor. "Come on. Let me get you a spare arm that you can use while we are out at dinner. It might be a little difficult for you to eat with one arm," Winry said with a giggle as she imagined it.

Ed would just pick up the plate and pour everything down his throat.

He followed her into the auto-mail work room. She grabbed one that looked about the right size and with out a seconds hesitation plunged it into the docking station.

Ed gasped and his eyes widened. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT SO VIOLENTLY! Why the heck did you do that," Ed screamed at Winry.

She shrugged. "You deserved it," she said lightly.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOU AND THAT CRAZY OLD LADY ARE OUT TO GET ME," Edward screamed!

"No that's for not giving me my birthday present right away," Winry said with a smirk.

"Fine, if you want your present now fine," Ed said, resigned. He dug his human hand into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was just a plain silver chain with a charm of a transmutation circle and an auto-mail arm.

"Wow," Winry said. She lifted it up and closed the clasp at the back of her neck.

"Thank you Ed," she whispered. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I've never seen anything like it," she said softly.

"Yeah, I made it," Ed said blushing. He hugged her back gently.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Winry woke late again the next morning. She had been tired from last night and had slept in.

She walked down the hall to Ed and Al's room and opened the door. "Wake up you guys it's…" she stopped. Their bags were gone and their beds were empty.

She collapsed onto the floor in a heap as the tears fell down her face. They were gone. Pinako must have done Ed's auto-mail late last night and early this morning.

Winry got up and ran. She ran out of the house and into the woods around the house running as far as she could. She felt the thin silver chain from her necklace catch on a tree and brake off, her necklace falling onto the ground.

She let out a cry of anguish and fell to the ground, searching frantically for it. No… she had to find it… Her fingers closed around hard metal and she lifted it up from the ground.

Winry brushed off the dirt from the front side and turned it over to the back.

She hadn't looked at the back when she had put it on last night.

Etched in the silver of the necklace that Edward had made her were the two simple words that would give her the strength to wait for him until he came back, because she knew he would.

'With Love'

THE END!!

there you go! hope you liked it. tell me everthing you thought. don't hold back. i really want to improve my writing so i would love creative critisism. thanks for reading and i'll try to update my other story.

:):):):):):):):):):):):)


End file.
